1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for estimating a position of a sound source, and switching between settings in relation to a speech input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera is equipped with a viewfinder used in peeping thereinto with either a right eye or a left eye, and a display used spaced apart from the eyes by a predetermined distance, facing straight ahead. Therefore, when capturing an image of an object utilizing the above-described digital camera, a user can perform an image capturing operation while peeping into the viewfinder, and also can perform the image capturing operation, while watching the display.
On the other hand, a digital camera equipped with a microphone exists. In addition, a technique for recording sounds input to the above-described microphone in association with captured images is known. Further, a technique for operating the digital camera using sounds input to the above-described microphone as a trigger.
Hereinbelow, capturing an image using the digital camera equipped with the microphone while inputting a speech will be described. In such a case, either the user can perform a speech input while peeping into the viewfinder, or the user can perform a speech input while watching the display. In other words, the distance between the microphone and the user's mouth which serves as a sound source is varied depending on the user's posture while maneuvering the camera. Consequently, sound volumes input to the microphone are not held constant.
In view of such a conventional technique, there is known a technique (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1983-137828) for switching between sensitivities of the microphone, and allowing the user to switch between the sensitivities of the microphone to match the position of the sound source. However, it is inefficient to manually switch between the sensitivities of the microphone.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1983-137828, it is conceivable that without switching between sensitivities of a microphone, in a certain case, the user performs a speech input while peeping into a viewfinder, and in another case, performs the speech input while watching a display. At that time, a suitable speech input is only performed in one of the cases where the speech input is performed while peeping into the viewfinder, and where the speech input is performed while watching the display.
If the suitable speech input fails to be performed (for instance, an input sound volume may be too small, or too large), it is necessary to adjust an output sound volume in reproducing the recorded speech which has been input. Further, when speech recognition is performed on the speech which has been input, it contributes to a degradation of recognition accuracy. Further, if a user needs to manipulate a switch for switching between the sensitivities of the microphone, when capturing the image while performing the speech input, the user may lose a moment's shutter chance.